Amor en la guerra
by gabyuchiha98
Summary: Madara secuestra a sakura y por casualidad sasuke termina enamorandose de ella que pasara
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN TIEMPO DE GUERRA

_Este fanfic relata un hecho que no ha ocurrido en la serie pero como soy una chica no puedo evitar poner romance o bueno si puedo pero soy muy sentimental, además adoro los fanfic sasusaku una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie que lo disfruten. _

**¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! - **Repetía una y otra vez el menor de los Uchiha – **No me lo creo yo no puedo estar pasando por esto eso es inconcebible, yo un Uchiha no puedo estar enamorado. **

Sasuke Uchiha hasta ahora había creído que el amor era una fachada, nunca pensó que el se enamoraría de alguien mucho menos de la persona a la que el le decía _"molestia". _Si Sasuke pensó en muchas ocasiones que si se llegaba a enamorar iba a ser seguramente de alguien fuera de Konoha no de ella, la persona a la cual el le había negado que lo acompañara cuando se fue de Konoha.

**¡NO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO!-** El Uchiha empezaba a creer que estaba soñando.

Hacia poco Madara había decidido secuestrar a la bellísima estudiante de la quinta hokague, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke se enamorara de ella más que todo cuando siempre la había aborrecido, siempre le decía _"molestia"._

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura era la persona que tenía en las nubes al Uchiha siempre se creía superior al resto, además habían muchas razones para que ellos no pudieran estar juntos 3 de las más importantes:

Estaba en guerra con Konoha y las otras naciones ninja.

Tenía a Sakura secuestrada.

Era un asesino en el libro bingo no podía pensar en amar siquiera querer o admirar a un ninja de Konoha a su respecto culpables de que el matara a Itachi.

Sasuke decidió hacer frente a la situación y entro al lugar donde tenían encerrada a Sakura (había dicho que iba a llevarle la comida pero lo hacia con doble intención), al entrar vio a Sakura encadenada y con el rostro apagado simplemente se le acerco y le dijo:

**Molestia aquí esta tu comida- **la miraba tan pálida- **oye reacciona ¡SAKURA!**

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y lo miro, luego alejo su vista de el y miro la comida se intento mover pero con las cadenas no podía la pegaban a la pared y no le permitían algún movimiento, miro a Sasuke y dijo en un hilillo de voz:

**¿Como quieres que coma si no me puedo mover, Sasuke?**

El simplemente le respondió:

**Me hubieras dicho ya te hubiera desencadenado.**

Ella lo miro con rabia como si de un demonio se tratara, el la desencadeno y le dijo come no quiero que mueras y con gran dolor salió de la habitación.

Sakura pensaba ya no tengo cadenas e intento huir pero al momento en que iba a romper la puerta entro Madara quien al verla intentando romper la puerta le agarro un brazo y la tiro al piso mientras le gritaba:

**¡QUE TE PASA P%&#A PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IR TAN FACILMENTE!**

Ella se puso a llorar en el instante en que el la volvió a encadenar; próximamente paso lo que ella no esperaba, Sasuke entro dispuesto a consolarla…

_Espero que les guste el capitulo uno soy nueva siento si no les gusta espero reviews. Si es que alguien lo lee o le interés. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo ojala les guste…_

Sakura estaba llorando incontrolablemente después de lo ocurrido con Madara, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió; ella se asusto creía que Madara entraba dispuesto a matarla pero no, entro quien ella menos creía, Sasuke entro dispuesto a consolarla.

Sasuke había oído todo lo ocurrido desde que el salió de la habitación, y al escuchar el llanto desesperado de Sakura decidió entrar pero debía esperar a que Madara estuviera alejado de hay, a menos que el fuera el que deseara morir por no obedecer sus ordenes.

Sasuke entro miro a Sakura, ella le sostuvo una mirada triste como diciéndole _"Porque me haces esto yo qué te he hecho", _Sasuke se le acerco y ella creyó qué la iba a matar; sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Sasuke la desencadeno y después la abrazo y empezó a consolar, luego le dijo al oído muy suavemente y con dulzura:

**Perdóname Sakura yo no quiero hacerte esto, pero no puedo ir en contra de Madara por alguien que se que me odia, aunque yo, la quiera de cierta manera por que en algún momento fue especial para mi y por la que empiezo a tener sentimientos indebidos para mi- **Y finalmente en un susurro le dijo **– Te amo **_**"Mi molestia".**_

Sakura pensó que se estaba burlando de ella y de pronto sintió los labios del Uchiha en los suyos y aunque intento resistirse no pudo ella aun lo amaba a el aunque lo negara, al cortar el beso por falta de oxigeno, se oyó un _**PAFF, **_con un grito:

**¡QUE TE PASA UCHIHA NO PUEDES VENIR A BESARME COMO SI NADA!**

Sasuke la miro perplejo pues si ella no hubiera querido que el la besara se hubiera resistido ¿Cierto?, sin embargo el le responde por la bofetada con otro grito mientras se sobaba la mejilla:

**¡SI NO QUERIAS QUE TE BESARA NO HUBIERAS CORRESPONDIDO TE HUBIERAS RESISTIDO!-** Luego empezó a calmarse y le dijo – **Yo de verdad te amo, no se desde cuando, no se porque, simplemente paso y se que tu me amas todavía y si no es así te voy a reconquistar aunque en lo mas profundo de mi ser no lo quiera aceptar así que responde ¿Me amas aun?**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y en susurro alegre le dijo- **Si aun te amo Sasuke aunque e tratado de olvidarte no puedo te amo mas que a mi vida.**

Y sin poder evitarlo ambos se abrazaron con pasión mientras se besaban descontroladamente.

De repente alguien irrumpió en la habitación, ambos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, cortaron el beso y vieron a Madara parado al frente de ellos mientras los miraba con furia.

Madara había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación de los dos y observando por un hoyo de la puerta la situación cuando oyó la confesión de amor de Sasuke y la respuesta de Sakura, y poco después observar el beso entre los dos decidió entrar de golpe y parar la situación.

**¿Que creen que hacen ustedes dos?- **Pregunto Madara con una voz que delataba su enojo.

Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron y…

_Ya se un poco rápido el romance pero con una barrera ojala les guste :D_


End file.
